poxnorafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mumpaaah
OK -- I made the link in the template work so it goes there as well. I used a redirect in that case someone types in attack chain. I saw several of the pages you made have no red links for the abilities. It is exciting seeing many of the champions have all their abilities listed on the wiki.--Xiape 16:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I suggest combining the Attack ability template with Basic attack since you will never have Basic attack without Attack ability (when you make future pages). This way there is less text on the page.--Xiape 15:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It's not a big deal, but I personally like the boxes at the top of the page in the abilities pages, like they are in the Abilities Template. The first several pages I made did not look like this, but then I saw someone else's page that did and I liked it better. So I am letting you know in case you agree. --Xiape 15:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I just made it, so I'm not sure it's completely correct. But Abilities Template is where you will find it. If you have something that isn't there, you can add it in where you think it would work best. It looks correct to me anyways, and most small things like spacing are not a big deal. The main goal is to make it eaiser to read and find things, and make it quick and efficient to edit. That has been why most of the changes and suggestions have centered around. The main thing is to add content, which you are doing well on. However since you are taking care to make formatting work, I decided to mention it.Xiape 02:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) In this case I'd suggest making the ranks of the abilities in heading 3 rather than in bold. Do you want me to keep bugging you when I see some minor formatting thing which is different? I'm mainly just interested in pages following the same template. Content is more important than format, but I think it would make it look nicer anyways. (I'm trying to set up a template for abilities and conditions as well which can be editted by current editors so we know what is out there.)Xiape 00:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) There is already a template for nonbasic attacks called , so I would use that in pages you make. However if you feel the text of that template should change, you can edit the template.Xiape 22:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's actually not hard to fix, just go into the page and click on "Code View" on the right where the categories are and and ad s to the category. There is no "find and replace" bot as far as I know. Xiape 14:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) That looks great -- what we (meaning only me and serp) decided initially was to put info from factions into their category page, rather than making a new page for them. That way we didn't have two pages about the faction. I copied and pasted it into the Category:Shattered Peaks page so you can see how it looks. I copied the links into Shattered Peaks Runes but I think that's up for discussion where we want the links. I think it makes sense to have the links on a separate page (not the category page). I creditted you in the page history as well.Xiape 01:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) A lot of the policies in general are not completely set also, so if you have input, let someone else know, or post on the Message Board if you want to discuss it with more than one person. (Also note currently the category should be Shattered Peaks Spells as plural. I must not have typed it right below) When editting, make sure to add the faction's category to the rune (such as Category:Shattered Peaks) It helps also to add the faction type category too (such as Category:Shattered Peaks Spells) but that is less important. Xiape 15:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest making the abilities into links, even if they don't link to pages currenty. Then someone can click on the link to make the page for the ability. To see how that's currently being done efficiently, see Message Board.Xiape 04:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Eventually we will have all the runes in a faction's category, which is why we didn't do lists of runes for other factions, (since they would eventually get deleted). But it might be nice to see what runes we have and don't have yet. Welcome Hi, welcome to PoxNora Guide Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Battlefiend.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xiape (Talk) 03:33, August 11, 2010